Natsu & Gray's Love
by LoveOfHate2
Summary: The simple story of Natsu and Gray's hot love told right here. Love can be simple and beautiful but when your hot head and hot tempered the things you want to say and thing your hope for can go a little haywire. Watch Natsu and Gray's love unfold page by page. (i am new to this and have never done this before so please feel free to remark at my work so far)
1. Chapter 1 & 2

CHAPTER 1: REMEMBERENCE The sky is an endless blue stretched across the world. A symbol that no matter how far we may be we still live in the same world. I stare at the sky willing it to change into something else: anything else to end the never ending emptiness it holds up. But at last after what seems like eternity, I sigh deeply and turn on my side facing the deep lush green grass. Though as strange as it seems I can't help thinking of him. Wondering if he thinks of me as the time passes. Or even misses me. "Hphm, stupid droopy eyes. I hope he drops dead for leaving me behind like that." I mutter quietly to myself. But truth be told I know I really don't. I just wish he'd come home already. I shift slightly on the grass as I turn to look back at the never ending sky sea: watching as slowly white clouds take form and shape. Marking the sky with their presence. I let out a soft chuckle as the cloud shifts into the shape of a flower and remember when he and I use to watch the clouds as children. I remember your sparky attitude and how every cloud was a dragon to you. I use to pick on you and tell you how stupid you were: then we'd fight until we were exhausted. A smile breaks across my mouth before I burst with laughter; rememisinng on old days long pasted. The sound of my laughter fills the empty space I lay in; as the wind picks it up, carrying it off to be crushed with the sounds of life. My laughter begins to slowly fade as I bring myself back to reality. Back to the present. I sigh softly with satisfaction as I wipe away the tears from my eyes. "Heh. Funny how much I miss you when you're gone… but all we ever do is fight when you're here…" I bite my lips softly chewing on my bottom lip as I try not to miss you too much, but my true feelings seem to overpower me at the moment "Natsu… please… hurry up and come back…" I lay there a while longer getting more lost in my thoughts of missing Natsu before I hear her voice. "Gray… Gray… Gray!" I sit up quickly, feeling startled out of my state of mind momentarily. I look to my right to see Erza. Hands on hips: her amber red hair swaying softly in the wind as her silver amour crunches softly with each movement she makes; and her light brownish yellow eyes showing a hint of concern. "… Erza… I didn't notice you there. Is there something you need?" Erza's gaze never leaves me. But that is so typical of her. Watching me like she does any target. Trying to find the crack in my amour and if I'm lucky this time she won't pursue it. "No not really… are you okay?" she asks. I turn away from her as I answer. "I'm fine Erza." "…" I try my hardest not to sigh as I face her once more. "Really Erza I'm fine. I was just a little lost in thought was all." I flash a quick fake smile hoping it will end the discussion of "if I'm ok". She simply nods but I know deep down she doesn't believe me. "Their back." I gulp loudly as I slowly get up. "Who?" Erza gives me her coy smile as she turns her back to me. "Who do you think?" She slowly begins to make her way back to town as she finally answers the cliff hanger she left me with. "Their back. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu. Their all back." CHAPTER 2: FAIRY TALE WAS BLEEK WITHOUT YOU I practically tore up part of the earth as I ran half way back to town before I came to a slow stop. He's back, he's back, he's truly is back. I can't believe it. It's been two weeks since I last saw him. "…Natsu…" I run my hands through my dark blue hair; several times. Before I begin to slowly walk; my feet dragging across the ground as I make my way back to Fairy Tale. Natsu did you miss me? Did you think of me? Did you regret not taking me? These where the thoughts that swam through my head. I can feel my cheeks growing warm with blush at the thought of Natsu embracing me tightly as he tells me he's sorry he left. How he missed me so. How I was on his mind constetinly. I couldn't resist much more and before I knew it I was running again. Running back to the place we called home. Back to Fairy Tale. Back to Natsu. I burst through the wooden front doors to see everyone gathered. Master, Cana, Elfman, Loke, Mirajane, Erza and everyone else in Fairy Tale. Everyone laughing, drinking, and cheering. I walk slowly into the group I've always called family: ready to join in the celebration. "Gray!" I look up to see Happy flying over head. I smile softly as I wave up at him. "Yo Happy!" the cute plush like blue cat fly's down into my arms. Giving me the warm embrace I had hoped for from a certain someone else. "Gray!" "Ha-ha! I take it you missed me huh?" I laugh softly at the display of affection; as I gently rub the top of his head. "Aye! I wish you could have come too! Next time you have to come along k?" Happy smiled up at me with his big round eyes. "Of course. Hey Happy just for that I've got some nice tasty fish in store for you." Happy spread his wings and hopped out my arms. He flew around the room letting out cries of joy. "Gray you're the best! Yay!" "I thought I sensed a perv in the room" I stiffen slightly at the sound of his voice. I slowly turn around to see Natsu. Natsu with the pink spiky hair. Natsu with the sharp eyes. Natsu with a slight tan. Natsu with muscles that seem a bit more defined. It nearly takes my breath away to think he could look stronger and better than he did two weeks ago. And I know it sounds completely corny and stupid but it does feel like it's been forever since I last saw him. "You know it's rude to stare at people, right?" He says. I blink slowly feeling like I've been knocked out of a trance. "Huh?" Natsu smirks softly as he punches me lightly on the arm before you struts his muscles in my face. "But of course there's nothing wrong when you're admiring my awesome body." I bite on my tongue softly as I think to myself. Your right about one thing: your body is amazing. Then the thought hits me. This bastard called me a perv. I grip my sides as I double over laughing. Better to laugh then to knock his lights out. "What's so funny Gray?" I let my laughter subside as I look him dead in the eye; glaring at this idiot like my life depends on it. "You. You droopy eyed idiot." Natsu returns the glare as he takes a step closer. "Eh? What did you say ice freak." "Heh you heard me dragon breath. You must be out your mind to think anyone would stare at your body: let alone admire it." Natsu's in my face now anger pouring out of him as I feel his breath tingle against my skin. "Oh really? Cuz it seemed to me you were staring pretty hard at my body." I turn away from him as I feel my face grow hot with embarrassment. "I-I was staring at you cuz I hadn't seen you in two weeks! Since you ran off and left me asshole! Were suppose to be a team remember?!" Natsu smirks as he shoves me back hard. "Hah! Like I could ever really be on any team with you! You'd only drag me down!" I stay there stuck in the place where he struck me down. "…What did you say?" "What? You can't hear now either you perv? Why don't you go get dressed and quit stripping in front of everyone!" I don't need to look down at myself to see that I'm standing in nothing but my dark blue boxers. So instead I chuckle softly to myself; bringing my left arm back before I swing it forth. My hand balled tightly into a fist, before it makes contact to Natsu's face; spending him flying through the crowd of people and into a table. Suddenly the cheering and laughing stops; as I feel all eyes on us. "Listen well you pink haired freak. I can kick your ass any day and any time of the week and don't forget it!" I was about to turn to leave since it was clear Natsu didn't care about me one bit when she jumped out. "Gray… Natsu… what's going on?" Lucy asked. I stare past Lucy to Natsu as I answer coldly "Nothing…" Lucy looks back at Natsu who is just sitting on the floor rubbing the cheek that got hit, while Natsu glares at me; no doubt cursing me under his breath. Lucy finally looks back at me with light brown eyes full of wonder and concern. "That didn't really look like nothing." I just stand there and say nothing back. "Well knowing Natsu he probably said something that made you really want to kill him, but we just got back. So if you could just please try not to fight today that would make me really happy k?" Lucy smiles at me sweetly as if her so called good looks could really ever win me over. Lucy the tiny little blond: with a chest a little too big for comfort. Lucy the sweet and lovely. I sigh softly as I mutter a "Whatever." Already I feel completely drained and it's still daylight outside. Lucy runs over to Natsu grabbing his arm to pull him up. I watch in horror as she presses herself against him; her breast rubbing and pressing against his arm. I turn away slowly. My stomach, feeling like its ready to give. I slowly walk out the front door. Making sure I don't torture myself by looking back. 


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: JUST KISS ME

I in hale deeply before I exhale: then I repeat this step once more. But this time I in hale deeply and shout at the top of my lungs "NATSU YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF GREETING WAS THAT?!" I sigh deeply as I fall back on the ground watching as the sky slowly turns from a yellow orange, to the tainting pink and orange and finally to the deep blue. Silver dots etched across the night sky letting me know it will be a starry night. I listen silently to the night, hearing the soft wind breeze by. The soft faint sound of people talking slow lying dying down to rest. And the faint sound of the lake off in the distance. Maybe it's just me but it feels like everyone has someone… everyone but me. I chuckle softly to myself. What did you expect Gray? You knew it was going to be like this when you chose him. You could have chosen any guy! Any girl! But you had to choose Natsu. And more so you don't even know if he feels remotely the same way as you. "Heh nice going dumb ass" I mutter to myself. It's amazing how when things go wrong I always turn to an escape. Right to nature. To the place he belongs. I ball my hands into tight fists; bringing them down hard on the ground. "Dammit you're everywhere… I can't escape." "Who are you trying to escape?" He asks as he plops down next to me on the ground. I spring up quickly my heart nearly beating out my chest. "Gack! What the hell are you doing here?!" His scarf sways lightly in the wind as he shifts his body so he's sitting apple sauce style on the ground; his chin resting in the palm of his right hand as he peers at me. "I could ask you the same thing" "Grr hey you're the freaking stalker walking around at night and sneaking up on people!" "Gray." "What!" "I'm sorry." I stare at Natsu for a moment trying to make myself believe that Natsu really just said sorry to me. Natsu. Stubborn Natsu, hot headed Natsu just said sorry. My legs give out under me and I collapse to the ground. To say I'm shocked is putting it mildly really. "What did you just say?" Natsu glares at me as he scowls softly. "I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I was wrong. I guess I was… shit I don't know… mad." I could feel my jaw drop as he said "mad". "You? Mad? What for? If anyone should be mad it's me! You left without me! I can understand not taking Erza… but me?! Really? And for two weeks?!" "I thought you didn't want to come with me! That's why I took Lucy instead!" "What made you think that?!" "Cuz Loke told me you said "piss off!" That's why I was mad at you!" I can feel my jaw drop as I hear the name Loke. Loke! Of all people. "Why would you believe Loke?! Of all people to believe you pick the man whore?! You know that guy will probably die of AIDS right?" There's a moment of silence that pasts by that I swear felt like forever before Natsu broke out in laughter. Before I knew it I was overcome with this bubbly good feeling that made me laugh as well. I doubled over to the ground laughing like my life depended on it. Natsu fell on his back laughing towards the starry sky; as I laughed at the solid warm earth. At some point our laughter slowly faded and we embraced that silence that came. "Gray that was… fun" I smile softly as I take in the earthly smell. "Yeah it was. Wonder why it can't always be like this." Natsu was silent for a moment as he tried to come up with a good reason for why we are the way we are. "Maybe we were just made to be this way. Fire and Ice. Their difference driving them farther apart." I slowly sit up and crawl towards Natsu. I watch him as he watches the night sky. "I don't believe that. Heh… I believe that opposites attract." Natsu turned and looked at me. His eyes soft and kind. Almost like their hopeful for something. "Do you really believe that?" I answer slowly almost like I'm trying to choice my words carefully. My mind warped in a place where it's just me and Natsu. Just us and no one else to destroy the moment we share. "Yes I do. I believe even the most stubborn of people can come around in time." Natsu smiles softly as he reaches his left hand slowly up to my face. His warm fingers sliding gently against my face; as his hand rest there a moment. I shiver lightly with joy as Natsu smiles brightly at me. "Who would have thought you would have become so mature haha." Natsu's hand slowly slips away from my face. The warmth and the moment shared slowly dying away. Never to be remembered by anyone; but me. I don't want this good feeling to end so I blurt out of nowhere, "Natsu want to play a game of dare?" Natsu laughs softly as he as he nods his head. I gulp loudly as I know what I'm going to dare him to do before I even say it. "Alright. I'm going to dare you first. And remember you have to do the dare no matter what it is." "Yeah yeah. Come on already! You know I'm not afraid of anything." I shrug softly as I pretend to exam the grass. "Ok… well… I dare you to kiss me…" Natsu sat up immediately, staring at me; waiting for me to say something. Finally he broke the silence. "Why do you want that?" I blush lightly as I answer. "Just curious… I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret. But of course if you're scared of kissing a guy-" "I'm not afraid of anything!" Before I knew it Natsu was in front of me his lips just inches from mine. "Ill kiss you but just this once… for curiosity's sake…" Then I felt it. His soft warm lips on mine. Natsu's hands on my waist as he slowly pulled me close. My body melting against his, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. This must be heaven I thought. Pure heavenly bliss. It can't get better. Then Natsu opened his mouth against mine and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned softly as I opened my mouth. My own tongue eagerly coiling around his. And then I was on the ground with Natsu on top. Our hands slowly roaming each other's body for the first time, on a starry night.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: A MISTAKE I lay hidden in the lush green grass hidden from sight unless you're just really looking to find me. My eyes, a terrible gleaming red. Swollen from the three days crying I did. That night was so perfect. I felt like my body was being wired by light and magic and then the darkness came and it all fell apart. I can't forget how he spit out in such a hateful disturbed tone, "That was a mistake. But a mistake I'll never make again." Just thinking about it is enough to bring new overwhelming tears to my eyes. They build up quickly and spill from my eyes streaming down my cheeks as I replay that night in my head. Natsu's tongue was in my mouth curling around my tongue as tightly as it could. Pulling me deeper. I was groaning into his mouth and that's when I felt it. My shaft erect and poking out, reveling itself to Natsu. But then I felt him. His erection, clear as day poking into mine. This small gesture made me tip my head back and cry out. That's when his body froze and he quickly let go of me. His warmth leaving my body as he pulled away and the moment was forever gone. Like the way the wind swallowed our sounds of our laughter and carried it off to be crushed with others. My heart was hammering in my chest. The sound of a bum beating throughout my entire body. If I hadn't been forcing myself to listen I might not have heard him. "…This was a mistake…" Natsu quickly got up, his eyes never meeting mine, nor even looking at me. I managed to croak out a confused "…What?" Natsu was already walking away. Away from me and all the possibly. He didn't yell the next part but it almost felt like he was yelling it into my very soul. It was hateful and cruel when it came out though and it shattered the very essence of my being and soul. "That… was a mistake. But a mistake I'll never make again…" I was sobbing now. Trying desperately to understand why it hurt to love someone so much. Why it had to be so hard. Why it had to be so impossible for Natsu to love me. I hadn't seen him in three days. He had been avoiding me. Sending other people to tell me he was "too busy" to talk to me at the moment. But deep done I knew he was actually disgusted by me. It felt like I laid there for hours crying. And truth is told, I think I really did. It's amazing how you can be so caught up inside yourself that everything else blurs together and speeds ahead. Eventually the tears stopped. My eyes were swollen and beaming red. They stung lightly when I blinked but I welcomed this small amount of pain. I managed to chuckle softly to myself thinking "Are you really a masochist now?" my lungs drew in a nice deep breath before I let it all out. "Alright Gray. You've cried for three days. Enough is enough. Shake the dust off your ass and get up." After my little peep speech; I got up. I felt better and didn't feel so weighed down by the rejection and hurt. "You can't have him the way you wanted, but so what? Wouldn't you rather have him as a friend; then nothing at all?" I pondered this silently over and over to myself before I reached the only good conclusion there was. Natsu was my friend. My best friend and even if I want more, I just have to except that that is all he'll ever be. For the first time my heart felt lighter and the slow walk home was much easier this time. 


End file.
